


Drabble #1

by Braindead1595



Series: Hail to the king, baby! [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Borderlands 2, Gen, Hyperion, Mild Gore, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braindead1595/pseuds/Braindead1595
Summary: Jack being violent





	

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is   
> I started a Handsome Jack Tumblr blog and I needed to start somewehere with writing him
> 
> This work on Tumblr: https://god-damn-hero.tumblr.com/post/156712002608/drabble-1

“You’re”

_BANG_

“Wasting”

_BANG_

“My”

_BANG_

“Fucking”

_BANG_

“Time!”

_BANG_

…

 

Jack looked down at the dead Hyperion employee and then at his blood covered fists. When did this happen?

He got up and when his gaze caught the other, shaking employee he grinned. “What’s wrong, buddy? Didn’t I make myself clear? NOW GET BACK TO WORK”, he spat through gritted teeth.

The employee jumped and hurried away quickly.

The CEO shook his head and examined the corpse lying to his feet. His face was caved in. There’s blood all over the floor. And Jack’s clothes.

He sighed in annoyance.


End file.
